User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Archive again Your talk page now has had over fifty headers, so I went ahead and archived it for you. Hope you don't mind. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 08:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo I keep getting something about spinoffs violation if my stuff is original doesnt have to do with any other creepypastas and I keep getting a black list 1 content Please help! XProdigyXAcid (talk) 09:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC)xProdigyXAcid What can i do to get my story "Behind You" Back on creepypasta.wikia? 15:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Tucker 15:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Zack here. i'm just curious. Since my internet at home was turned off last night, I'm at a friends how, I can seem to access my profile but I can't get on the chat.. Would you happen to know why? Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye (talk) 17:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hi, i was banned for no reason from the chat box, may i be unbanned? i did not brake any rules. DewsRandom (talk) 20:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ( Against the rules to make a gay joke? ) I apologize, but I was not aware that making a gay joke was enough to get banned for 3 days right off the bat. I assumed it was ok, as people have made racist jokes before and not been banned. I think I should have at least gotten a warning before suddenly being banned for three days. I do not think gays are bad, in fact, I have some gay friends. I make gay jokes in front of them, and they actually think they are funny and laugh along, because they know I don't mean it. I apologize if I offended you by saying said gay joke, and I hope you will reconsider the ban, or at least shorten it. I promise I will never make a gay joke here again. Noughtshayde (talk) 16:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can't edit. Hey, I'm shooting you a message because I was trying to do a minor edit to the following story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/ALLWAYSWATCHINGYOU.JPEG There is one sentence in which the view goes from first to third but only for that sentence. I'm a grammar nazi and it was visually jarring for me. I attempted to edit it then got a message saying I couldn't and to contact an Admin...so here I am! It may be because I submitted it more than once...It wasn't exiting the edit page or showing the edit done so I kept trying. Sorry about that if that was the cause. At any rate, just wandering about that. Also...what is the purpose of the four tildes? I'm new to creepypasta wiki so I don't understand said formality....and others I imagine. Punchwolf980 (talk) 18:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Not sure when exactly I don't quite remember when this ocurred, but I think it was a week or so ago, and I remember a few users were swapping them. Nobody got offended or anything. It was when the mods were not on, but when one came to check the chat logs, the mod didn't ban anyone or even give out warnings, so I don't think it was that big a deal. That is part of the reason I thought the gay joke was not too out of line- if racist jokes were acceptable, I thought gay jokes would also be OK, so long as it did not offend anyone. Like I said, now I know it is crossing the line to make gay/racist jokes, so I will not do so anymore. So is there any possible way you could let this one slide, it being my first gay joke I have made on here? Noughtshayde (talk) 18:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks, will not screw up again= The title says it all. Noughtshayde (talk) 20:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting my story. --AsianLink, the retarded. (talk) 15:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe am saying this but am leaving my account since i feel like an outsider :/ its been great an all but I am not getting anyone to talk to and I just don't see the point :(.... so bye bye :) Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 22:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Mrchrisrocks23 Those creepypastas I made were very bad, they were my first ones, so yeah, sorry if it caused problems. -Jaykombatpsn This won't happen again, I learned how to Article Listing KozlovMkope (talk) 12:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I tried submitting a creepypasta, but I saw no sign that it actually worked. I tried to repost it and it now says that it violates the spinoff rules. What should I do? Broskibroseph (talk) 18:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Broskibroseph I'm having troubles in adding a image to a pasta, how do I do this? KozlovMkope (talk) 19:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! I'm getting a laptop this week, so you will see me very soon. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 20:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing I just finished writing an article, but whenever I try to add it to an article listing, I cannot find the edit tool. I don't want to get banned for a day, but how do I add my article to the listing? Mystery12 (talk) 23:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Mystery12 i didnt call him gay,i said that what he said sounded gay Banned from chat You are banned from chat for '''One day' for the following reason: Using "gay" to describe someone or something If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't submit Creepypasta I tried posting a creepypasta yesterday. It didn't seem like it worked so I tried to submit it again and it said I was violating the spinoff rules. I thought maybe it took some time to show up, but I still can't find it. How do I submit it? Broskibroseph (talk) 03:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Broskibroseph Sorry, I didn't know that, it wont happen again KozlovMkope (talk) 18:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Picture I cant add a Nightmare-fuel picture. What do I need to do to add it? atlantagirl 22:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff I understand the rules, however it was on my own talk page as a small writing exercise, and not an actual pasta article posted to the site. Would they then be allowed under those circumstances? Big McLargeHuge (talk) 01:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm back... For good I have a laptop, and can do all the things I could do before. I won't be super active though, I am helping a Fledgling wiki out. If you want to see it, Ussr.wikia.com . It's been to long friend. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nick! What do you think of my funky new signature? :D - (talk) 13:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Why do these things happen - (talk) 13:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It works! :D Finalleh - CrashingCymbal Talk Page. 13:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Good-Bye Greetings Reading, it has been a while. As you must know, I have been absent for a month, because I was blocked. I have made stupid mistakes in my time being here, I've broken a lot of rules. I don't want to be known as a rule breaker here anymore. So as of now, I am no longer a contributor to the wiki. I will still go on here to read creepypastas, but my editing and chatting days are over. i don't want to break anymore rules on here, and I can't come back here without remembering my history here. This account was not even my original account, it was one of my three duplicate accounts, when I found out it was against the rules I confronted Kill about it and he let me keep this one and banned (not blocked though), my other 3 accounts (including my original), so this account was the main one I used from that moment on. I confronted Skelly also since I did not recieve the proper block punishment and he blocked me. So, since this was originally a duplicate account, feel free to block this one, but as for the other accounts, they have been banned (not sure what that means) and I will never use them again. Since you were my favorite admin on here, I want to say Good-Bye. It was a pleasure knowing and chatting with you, but now, I must part. (The Raven Kid (talk) 02:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Well, ok. But the other accounts have been banned, not blocked. They were banned by Kill. But I guess it doesn't matter anyways, cuz I am never using those accounts again. (The Raven Kid (talk) 14:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC))